1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connections between bicycles and bicycle trailers, and more particularly, is concerned with a bicycle trailer hitch which attaches to the bicycle by a means of a three element engaging mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailers behind bicycles is increasing as cyclists find better ways of increasing the utility and capacity of their bicycles. Bicycle trailers have been developed both for around-town errands, such as carrying children, shopping, and hauling laundry and other loads. For bicycle tourists, trailers expand load capacity beyond conventional bags and panniers.
Methods of connecting bicycle trailers to bicycles are various. Some connections come off the bicycle seat, which provides attachment above the center of gravity of the bicycle, and thus adversely affects braking power. Some connections or hitches employ additional parts which attach at the rear axle of the bicycle and thus become a modification of the bicycle.
Other common bicycle trailer hitches attach to the rearmost bicycle frame members, normally referred to as stays, by means of bolted clamps which encircle the stays. The clamps themselves must withstand the stresses that the trailer connection provides; such stresses characteristically cause the clamps to slide along the stays and thus work themselves loose. Sliding clamps also mar the finish of the bicycle. Clamps are time consuming to attach and remove, normally requiring tools. Furthermore, different clamp configurations may be required, as various sizes of stays are used on different bicycles and may even be found on the same bicycle. Likewise, the angle between the stays will vary with different bicycle designs and sizes. ln addition, on some bicycles, the stays are not coplanar, thus requiring a stay-clamping hitch to be twisted for installation.
ln view of these shortcomings in current bicycle trailer hitches, there is a definite need for a bicycle trailer hitch which:
a. fits all bicycles, regardless of stay sizes and angles;
b. does not rely on clamps bolted to the stays;
c. does not require modification of the bicycle or additional parts for installation;
d. is easily installed and removed without tools;
e. may be transferred from bicycle to bicycle; and,
f. provides a safe, secure and convenient mechanism for attaching a bicycle trailer to a bicycle.